The present application relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display device manufacturing method and an electronic device. In particular, the application relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a first spacer formed in abutment against a second substrate side and a second spacer formed to be spaced apart from the second substrate side are provided on a first substrate side, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic device.
There have heretofore been known liquid crystal display devices in which a first spacer formed in abutment against a second substrate side and a second spacer formed to be spaced apart from the second substrate side are provided on a first substrate side, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic device. See e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-121857, 2007-171715 and 2008-242035.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-121857 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes a first columnar spacer (a first spacer) and a second columnar spacer (a second spacer) formed on a transparent substrate side of a transparent substrate (a first substrate) and an opposite substrate (a second substrate) disposed oppositely to each other. In the liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-121857, the front surface of the first columnar spacer on the opposite substrate side is disposed in abutment against the front surface of the opposite substrate. The front surface of the second columnar spacer on the opposite substrate side is disposed to be spaced apart from the front surface of the opposite substrate. If a load is applied to the transparent substrate and the opposite substrate, the transparent substrate and the opposite substrate are bent toward a liquid crystal layer provided between the transparent substrate and the opposite substrate. In this way, the second columnar spacer comes into abutment against (into full contact with) the front surface of the opposite substrate, which restricts a cell gap between the transparent substrate and the opposite substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-171715 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes a first spacer and a second spacer formed on an upper substrate side of an upper substrate (a first substrate) and a lower substrate (a second substrate) disposed oppositely to each other; a planarizing film made of a photosensitive resin formed on the lower substrate side; and a concave portion formed in an area, corresponding to the second spacer, of the planarizing film on the lower substrate side. In the liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-171715, the front surface of the first spacer on the lower substrate side is disposed in abutment against the front surface of the planarizing film on the upper substrate side. The front surface of the second spacer on the lower substrate side is disposed to be spaced apart from the front surface of the concave portion. The front surface of the concave portion is formed planarized. When a load is applied to the upper substrate and the lower substrate, the second spacer comes into abutment against (into full contact with) the planarized front surface of the concave portion, which restricts the cell gap between the upper substrate and the lower substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-242035 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes a first columnar structure (a first spacer) and a second columnar structure (a second spacer) formed on a first substrate side of a first substrate and a second substrate disposed oppositely to each other; an insulating layer made of a photosensitive resin formed on the second substrate side; and a concave portion formed in an area, of the insulating layer, corresponding to the second columnar structure. In the liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-242035, the front surface of the first columnar structure on the second substrate side is disposed in abutment against the front surface of the insulating layer on the first substrate side. The front surface of the second columnar structure on the second substrate side is disposed to be spaced apart from the front surface of the concave portion on the first substrate side. The front surface of the concave portion on the first substrate side is formed planarized. When a load is applied to the first substrate and the second substrate, the second columnar structure comes into abutment against (into full contact with) the planarized front surface of the concave portion on the upper substrate, which restricts a cell gap between the first substrate and the second substrate.